lanoirefandomcom-20200222-history
Stefan Bekowsky
| image = File:Stefan bekowsky 2.JPG | imagewidth = 275px | gender = Male | location = Los Angeles | status = Alive | affiliation = LAPD Cole Phelps Rusty Galloway Gordon Leary James Donnelly Roy Earle | birth = August 15, 1921 | weapon = .38 Detective Revolver | actor = Sean McGowan }} Stefan Bekowsky is a central character in L.A. Noire. Bekowsky is Cole Phelps' partner while he is on the Traffic desk, and later Rusty Galloway's partner on the Homicide desk when Phelps is promoted to Vice. Biography Background Stefan Bekowsky was born on August 15, 1921 in California. He is of Polish decent, and is often called a "Pollock" or "Everyone's favorite Pole". In 1939, when he was 18, he joined the Los Angeles Police Department as a police officer. He worked as a Patrol Officer for a period of six years, and he was involved in the Zoot Suit Riots. In 1944, he was recognized by his superiors as a good investigator, being recommended by Captain James Donnelly for a promotion to the rank of Detective and immediate transfer to the Traffic department. His time in Traffic gave him little opportunity for recognition or a promotion, though he worked to be a proficient and experienced detective. Events of L.A. Noire Three years later, Stefan met his new partner, Cole Phelps, who later became a good friend, and helped him to investigate many crimes. They pursued a string of intriguing cases on the Traffic Desk, such as uncovering acts of conspiracies, fraud and even murder, while generating good press for the department. Their cases included exposing Adrian Black's clumsy attempt to fake his death, retrieving Consul General Valdez's car while damaging his reputation, solving Lester Pattison's murder, and foiling Gordon Leitvol's stolen auto racket. While investigating a Chevy Skyline crash off a cliff, Bekowsky got the chance to meet his favorite B-movie star, June Ballard, though she rudely dismissed him. His admiration soon turned to disgust during the investigation, as Bekowsky discovered that June had set up her own niece to be drugged and raped by Mark Bishop. Bekowsky and Phelps later went to arrest Marlon Hopgood for his part in Jessica's rape and for child pornography, but their arrest attempt was blocked Roy Earle due to Hopgood's work as a Vice informant. When confronted by Johnny Goldberg and Frank Steiner, Bekowsky pushed stern warnings against them before having to fight them fight them off in a drive-by shootout. Bekowsky radioed for backup as Phelps went ahead into the Intolerance Set to apprehend Bishop, as well as Providing Phelps with support and were able to defeat a small army of Guy McAfee's goons. Having upstaged the Vice Department by bringing down Bishop while thwarting McAfee's efforts, Phelps was later promoted to Burglary, then Homicide, and eventually moved up to Vice. After Phelps went up from Homicide to Vice, Bekowsky was promoted to Homicide and partnered with Rusty Galloway. Bekowsky, Phelps, Galloway and Earle all had a brief reunion while investigating the Julia Randall case. Bekowsky's assistance helped take down Henry Arnett and Willy Reade. Bekowsky also initially investigated the 111 Club shooting, until Phelps and Earle took over for leads on the stolen morphine distribution. After Phelps' death, Bekowsky, along with Phelps' other former partners, attended his funeral to pay their respects. Personality At first, Bekowsky was embittered by the fact that Phelps was given a promotion so quickly after serving the force for less than a year. However, Bekowsky got along well with Phelps, offering his knowledge and experience to aide their investigations. Bekowsky was regarded as a slacker within the department and insecure, evident by how Earle describes Bekowksy as a "pushover". However, his insecurities and work ethic are rectified in the duration of his partnership with Phelps. He also had a reputation of being a bit of a joker, though ironically, he had a strong distaste for car salesman as he found them irritating and unbearably comedic. Case Appearances Traffic *"The Driver's Seat" *"The Consul's Car" *"A Marriage Made in Heaven" *"A Slip of the Tongue" *"The Fallen Idol" Street Crimes (Traffic) *Amateur Hour *Army Surplus *Cosmic Rays *Death from Above *Gangfight *Hotel Bandits *Hung Out to Dry *Masked Gunman *Pawnshop Holdup *Shoo-Shoo Bandits *Theater Robbery Vice *"The Naked City" *"Manifest Destiny" Arson *"A Different Kind of War" Trivia *According to Bekowsky's character dossier, he is 6'0 feet tall, and weighs 195 lbs. *Stefan sometimes calls Cole "kid", even though he is younger than him (at 26 years old). He could be referring to the fact that Phelps has less police experience than him. *Stefan is a smoker. *Stefan drives a black Buick Super. It is fitted by the LAPD with a siren and a radio. *During one conversation during the "Slip of the Tongue" case, Cole implies that Stefan has low standards in women, to which he responds "my standards are as high as the whiskey glass I drink from." *Bekowsky refers to women as 'Dames', rather than the other partners which refer to them as 'Broads'. Gallery Stefan Bekowsky dossier.png|Bekowsky's dossier Stefan bekowsky.jpg S Bekowski.png Bekowski 1.png Phelps and Bekowski.png bekowsky 1.jpg Bekowsky 6.jpg 228777 104898782932648 100002375808983 44931 5289846 n.jpg Bekowsky 2.jpg Bekowsky 4.jpg Bekowsky 5.jpg Bekowsky 3.jpg 249701 104894096266450 100002375808983 44895 2689170 n.jpg 230785 104895936266266 100002375808983 44912 7157290 n.jpg WC&Cole&Stefan.jpg Bekowsky&Revolver.jpg Cole&Stefan.jpg Links http://www.rockstargames.com/lanoire/features/stefan-bekowsky/ de:Stefan Bekowsky es:Stefan Bekowsky Category:Characters Category:Partners